


Fast Life

by Requiemesque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiemesque/pseuds/Requiemesque
Kudos: 2





	Fast Life

Fast Life, 2017

Living in the fast life  
In the outskirts of urban decay  
Surrounded by machines  
Running on caffeine and nicotine  
Their cigarettes are city ash  
Their eyes are on fire  
They are dead metaphors  
Climbing an uphill stride  
Living in the fast life  
Surfing through the night scene  
There's prestige in dirty tactics  
And prestige is the ship that sails  
Dying-

Everyday dying to live.  
They find out; there's only death in this city.  
I met a boy who lived in the fast life  
He tastes like morning Americana  
Bitter and strong; the first sign of daybreak  
I met a boy who lived in the fast life  
He knows all the right words to say  
God forbid I believe him  
Because we're all in a state of decay  
I loved a boy who lived in the fast life  
He reminded me of one and one rule alone;  
that this place is the jungle- play the game and play it well, but do not expect the dawn.


End file.
